Partial support is requested for the 2001 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids, to be held June 24-29. 2001, at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The purpose of the conference is to encourage the transfer of ideas and information within the community of scientists who work at the forefront of research on the structure and function of nucleic acids. The topics addressed during the meeting are vital to all areas of the biomedical sciences, including genetics, gene expression. organization of subcellular components, and cancer biology. An important aspect of the Nucleic Acids Gordon Research Conference is that it brings together scientists with physical, chemical, and biological backgrounds. Because of its breadth, the Nucleic Acids Gordon Research Conference has continued to play a seminal role in sparking and diseminating new developments in the field, despite the proliferation of more specialized meetings. The 2001 conference will emphasize formation of higher order structure in DNA and RNA, and the mechanism of fundamental biological processes such as transcription, protein synthesis, and DNA replication. The nine sessions of the meeting in 2001 are as follows: (1) Design & Catalysis. (2) Folding and Dynamics, (3) Metal Ion Interactions and (4) Computational Approaches, (5) Polymerases, (6) DNA Replication and Repair. (7) Ribosomes and Translation, (8) Nucleic-Acid Protein Interactions, (9) Chromatin Structure and Dynamics. The Conference is designed to bring together prominent senior scientists, and junior investigators and students with interests in research on nucleic acids. Participants have been invited to the 2001 Conference based on their scientific accomplishments, or their potential for careers in nucleic acids research. The speakers and session chairs are balanced in age, gender, and nationality. Every effort is being made to include and feature junior faculty, postdoctorals and students. Ample time is allotted for discussion following formal lectures. Poster sessions and optional recreational activities will stimulate informal interactions among participants.